Recording content to a storage device such as a hard drive of a set-top box (STB) is a popular service available to cable subscribers. A digital video recorder (DVR) application provides user interface screens that can be used to manage the content of the storage device. With the content recorded on the storage device, the subscriber can play back the content whenever they want while also utilizing VCR-like functionality such as pause, rewind, fast-forward and delete. To ensure content security, the digital content streams are encrypted before they are stored onto the storage device. A single content instance key of suitable strength is used to encrypt the entire stream.
The content instance key is then encrypted by the public key of the STB and stored on the storage device in association with the encrypted content and any other access rights elements. Typically, subscribers create a personal library of their stored encrypted content. When the subscriber wishes to replay the recorded content, the STB's private key is provided to decrypt the encrypted content instance key and any other access rights elements to the encrypted content.
However, when a set-top fails, it may not be possible to access the secure microprocessor to allow decryption of the stored content from the storage device. Consequently, the subscriber's personal library may become inaccessible. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that allows the subscriber to retrieve encrypted content and then transfer the content to be played by a new replacement STB even though the storage device's content can not be decrypted with the original secure microprocessor of the failed STB.